Lα Ultimα Unicoяnio
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: [Pausado] UA. Los Unicornios en cuentos de hadas son invención del hombre, los Unicornios que luchan para sobrevivir y son cazados por un extraño mago, son la realidad que el hombre se esfuerza en tapar. El Kyuubi junto al la última de ellos, solo Kami sabía lo que pasaría
1. El Sonido Nocturno de una Presa

**La última Unicornio **

—•**NaruHina****•**** SasuSaku & GaaMatsu****•****—**

**Summary: **UA. Los Unicornios en cuentos de hadas son invención del hombre, los Unicornios que luchan para sobrevivir y son cazados por un extraño mago, son la realidad que el hombre se esfuerza en tapar. El Kyuubi junto al la última de ellos, solo Kami sabía lo que pasaría

**Advertencias:** Muerte de Personajes/Echii/Lenguaje Fuerte

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto o sus personajes me Pertenecen, solo los uso para mi fic sin intenciones de lucro

**Aviso:** Fic En Remodelación, pido paciencia para las continuaciones

•

•**-•**

**-•-**

**Capítulo**

**I**

El Sonido Nocturno de una Presa

El tenebroso bosque a plena oscuridad de la primera noche de diciembre solía ser inusual, la luna en uno de sus puntos más altos y con las hojas moviéndose al compás con el viento le daban un aspecto de lo más lúgubre pero fascinante.

En medio del desolado lugar, un animal similar a un dócil caballo de color blanco de cabello del mismo color pero con un misterio cuerno en la frente, corría por el interior del bosque, pensando en que probablemente moriría antes de encontrarle fin. Las respiraciones del animal eran entre cortadas y sus patas se movían con menos velocidad con el paso del tiempo, puesto que ya había estado huyendo por largo tiempo, el cuerpo de la criatura fue iluminado.

La piel parecía brillar, el cuerno daba un aspecto de iluminación cual diamante, pero sus ojos eran de lo más extraños, perlados, como la luna, pero más pequeños adheridos a una cara de lo más maltratada, golpes por todo su cuerpo al igual que la tierra que opacaba su deslumbramiento

Al darse cuenta que las nueves habían dejado salir la luz de la luna contra él, se movía con agilidad para ocultarse entre las sombras de los árboles, parando su corrida, intentando normalizar su respiración

— Mierda—, susurraba una voz cálida y fémina— No he avanzado mucho— puso sus ensangrentadas cuatro patas firmes en el suelo y respiro el aire— No va a tardar en alcanzarme—

Las nubes nuevamente cubrieron la luna y el caballo salió disparado. Sin embargo unas sombras moviéndose entre las hojas de los árboles la alarmaron haciendo que su paso fuera más rápido

— ¡Ya me alcanzó! —, grito al sentirse atrapada entre unas sombras que poseían la forma de serpientes, una enredada en sus patas delanteras y otra en sus patas traseras haciéndola caer al suelo

— Será mejor que regreses, Hyuuga— Habló una voz suave pero al mismo tiempo chillante entre las hojas

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate Orochimaru! —, sintió que las sombras la apretaban más— No me d-dejaré ven-vencer, p-por alguien C-como tú—

— ¿Alguien como yo? Ha te refieres a ¿Un mercenario? —, con burla, las ataduras parecieron a levantarla del suelo y azotarla de nuevo contra el piso— Así somos cariño, lamento hacerte esto a ti, que fuiste tan buena conmigo. Pero se acabó—

— No es verdad—, siguió forcejando contra las serpientes— O-Orochimaru—, susurro agotada con sus ojos más cerrados que abiertos— No me en-entre-ges a él—, dijo antes de caer desmallada

— Qué pena— Dijo con intensión de llevársela- tráiganla- dijo antes de que una corriente de aire azotara las hojas de los árboles

Las serpientes solo arrastraron al caballo en dirección contraria a la que ella se dirigía, pero no se percataron el momento de que la criatura se movió soltándose del amarre para después destruirlas a ambas con unas patadas

— No te saldrá gratis el dinero— corrió, retomando su camino

Al poco tiempo se escuchaban ladridos de perros y unas cuantas luces. Una aldea, no parecía muy grande, pero era mejor que seguir por el bosque a merced de los depredadores

— Ca-casi ll-llego—, no vio la barranca por la cual resbalo y calló a lo que parecía un granero haciendo un gran oyó estampándose en la paja alborotando a los caballos del establo

Cerca del granero había una casa no muy grande, en el cual dormían tres personas, una de ellas una mujer, despertó por el alboroto de los animales permaneciendo sentada

— Sasuke— llamaba a la persona que tenía de espaldas a un lado de ella moviendo su hombro— ¡Sasuke despierta! —

— ¿Qué Sakura? —, cansado abriendo los ojos y sentándose— ¿Llegaron los extraterrestres para apoderarse del mundo? —, pregunto soñoliento

— No—, era el colmo con ese hombre, nunca se tomaba nada en cerio

— Entonces puede esperar hasta mañana— acostándose de nuevo arropándose nuevamente con las cobijas

— Sasuke hablo en serio— moviendo nuevamente su hombro

— Yo también…—

— ¡Ya! ¡Ve a ver! — Grito la peli rosa ya cansada— Más te vale que no falte ningún animal— vio como él tomaba de una silla una manta color blanco

— Si, si— poniéndola sobre sus hombros y saliendo de la habitación azotando la puerta

Mientras tanto en el granero

— Me duele— murmuraba la voz dulce— Pe-pero no p-puedo Pa-parar— intentó levantarse, calló al sentí algo extraño— Que raro— alzó sus ¿Patas? No ¿Qué eran esas cosas que habían remplazado sus patas blancas? Parecían... En realidad no sabía que eran esas cosas que ahora eran parte de su cuerpo

— ¿De verdad? — hablaba una voz más gruesa a sus espaldas. Ella volteó y vio a un chico de cabello amarillo como el sol que llegaba a sus hombros y ojos tan rojos como el fuego, sus mejillas tenían unos bigotes muy extraños, parecían cortadas, pero de gran tamaño, pudo ver que vestía de negro, una gabardina y un pantalón de igual color. Cuando él acercó su mano a ella alguien lo detuvo

— Naruto— habló un joven llamando la atención de ambos, un chico de ojos negros y cabello azabache— Espera. No le hagas daño—

— ¿Quién va a impedírmelo? ¿Tu Sasuke? —, el rubio miró al azabache

— No. Yo— habló la fémina que estaba cubierta de paja— Acércate y te demostraré que puedo patear tu trasero— él soltó una carcajada y la miró

— ¿Sabes lo curioso? — Ella negó manteniéndose firme— Que ahora estás atrapada en un cuerpo que no es del todo tuyo— sonrió zorrunamente al ver la impresión en los ojos plateados— Mírate si no me crees—

— Eso no es necesario que me lo digas— Susurro molesta y ofendida— Tengo el cuerpo de… de... ¿Tú sabes de qué? — Pregunto dirigiéndose a Naruto

— De una humana— Contestó viendo la expresión de sorpresa formada en la cara femenina— Y por lo que veo has entablado una batalla— miró el cuerpo de la extraña. Su cabello tenía el aspecto de ser muy suave de color negro azulado largo, cubriendo lo que la anatomía humana llamaba pechos, dejando unos mechones cubriendo su cara, su piel era clara, pero lo que atraía su atención eran esos ojos perlados, notó que él no se reflejaba en los ojos de, ahora, la muchacha— ¿Qué eres en realidad? —

— Lo que muchos han denominado _"Unicornio"_— Contestó, a levanto ahora sus manos y movió sus dedos de arriba abajo— Pero ahora tengo el aspecto humano. ¿Sabes por qué? —

— Por el hechizo de mi esposa—, contestó el azabache infiltrándose en la conversación

— ¿Su esposa? ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó curiosa la peli negra

— Su hembra— Aclaro Naruto

— Ha— Dijo la chica comprendiendo

— Como decía— Interrumpió— Ella es una Maga. Uso un hechizo para que aquellas criaturas sobrenaturales que necesiten ayuda o sean perseguidos por alguna injusticia o algo por el estilo, puedan obtener una apariencia humana, y si tú eres una unicornio, para mí no es extraño que la técnica allá hecho efecto en ti— se acercó, se quito la manta blanca que tenía y cubrió a la Unicornio con ella— Su sangre es muy valiosa—

— Entonces eso quiere decir que Orochi-Gay está tras de ti— Dijo Naruto cargando a la criatura en brazos ganándose la mirada sorprendida de ella— Y también quiere decir que no eres mi enemiga al igual yo no soy tu enemigo—

— Entonces... ¿Ellos me encontrarán? — Preocupada dejando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, él la miró

— No te preocupes, aquí hay tanto criaturas sobrenaturales como humanos— hablo Sasuke— Así que no debes preocuparte- retirándose— Voy a dormir, quédate con ella Naruto— bostezando y saliendo del granero

— Claro— contestó servicial caminando también hacía la salida, pero tomando un camino diferente al del pelinegro

Caminaban por las calles de la solitaria pero tranquilizante aldea, el silencio reino por varios minutos hasta que la peli negra habló

— Lamento ser una carga— avergonzada, no había sido parte de sus planes acabar en brazos de un, casi-desconocido

— Vale no te preocupes por eso—, dijo amablemente observándola, ella mantenía la cabeza baja pero el rostro en su pecho— Además a mi no me desagrada que vengan visitas en plena noche—

— Pero destruí un…—

— Ya te dije que no es problema, yo lo arreglaré mañana— Espeto en un tono tan alegre que calmo la tormenta que se había desatado en la cabeza de la fémina tiempo antes de conocerlo

— No. Déjame a mi arreglarlo— lo miró intentando remediar lo que había destruido

— Eso no. Tú estás herida, así que olvídalo— ambos visualizaron una residencia parecida a un castillo, los tabiques estaban algo viejos, las enredaderas se habían apoderado de parte del lugar, los árboles se veían tenebrosos, algunos sin hojas, rodeando esté había una especia de muralla muy alta, las nubes que ella había visualizado momentos antes se formaban en el cielo dando a entender que estaba a punto de llover— Llegamos—

— Di-disculpa ¿Qué es esté lugar? — mirando el lúgubre castillo

— El lugar donde te quedarás el tiempo que necesites—

— No manches— sorprendida, él rio por unos segundos

— Pues no mancho, en realidad aquí hay más refugiados como tú— dudó un poco pero dijo— También como yo…—

— ¿También tú? — Sin poder creer que alguien con una actitud tan energética y una apariencia tan impotente se esté ocultando

— Digamos que soy buscado, casi por lo mismo que tú... he ¿Quién eres? —

— Hyuuga Hinata— contestó— ¿Por lo mi mismo que yo? — él tapo su cara con su cabello y sonrió dejando ver unos sus colmillos

— Soy uno de las bestias legendarias— Hinata tardó un momento para responder

— ¡Pe-pero si eres una bestia legendaria! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — preguntó completamente sorprendida

- Digamos que no me llevo bien con mis hermanos, a excepción de uno Gaara- contestó amable- además de que para mí es una alegría convivir con los humanos, son graciosos y entretenidos

— ¿Gaara? —

— Creo que lo conoces por su nombre demoniaco Chibi, Sukaku o como desees llamarle—, contestó al encontrarse con una gigantesca puerta, tornó sus ojos completamente rojos y la puerta pareció quitar la cerradura abriéndose

— No puedo creerlo—, musito entrando en los brazos de Naruto

— Así que no debes preocuparte, si Orochi-Gay viene con la intensión de llevarte con él aquí le damos la paliza de su vida— sonrió de forma tan hermosa, sin duda era un ser del otro mundo

— Qué servicial Naruto— Hablo una fría voz

— G-Gaara— el chico miró a la derecha y visualizo a un joven peli rojo de ojos agua marina, piel clara, vestía un pantalón ahogado color negro que no dejaba ver sus pies, una playera roja y una gabardina blanca, sus brazos estaban cruzados y su mirada no parecía muy amigable— ¡Hola hermano ¿Cómo te trata la vida?! —

— Déjate de estupideces— Contestó fríamente— ¿Quién es? —, señalando a Hinata con los ojos

— Es Hinata Hyuuga, un unicornio— contestó el rubio con el mismo semblante de Gaara. Sorprendiendo a la mencionada, vaya cambio

— Entonces debemos matarla— Dijo, los estruendos de unos rayos se hicieron presentes— Así solo nos causará problemas, o él vendrá por ella personalmente—

— Orochi-Gay no es amenaza— Bufó el rubio molesto

— Sabes que no hablo de él— se acercó a ellos aun con esa mirada llena de desconfianza, enojo y probablemente, preocupación

— ¿De-de quién ha-hablan? — Interrumpió Hinata temblando con ligereza, no pasando desapercibida por el rubio

— ¿No sabes? Es aquel que recolecta criaturas místicas ¿Y no lo sabes? — Enojado el pelirrojo la miró

— Se refiere a Surk, Hinata— Completó el rubio dirigiendo sus ojos a ella

— ¿Quién es él? —, cuestionó la peli negra sin entender

— No vas a dejar de sorprenderme con tú ignorancia, de eso estoy seguro—, dijo Gaara sin paciencia pero con elegancia

— ¡Oh! Y a tú ¿qué más te da mi ignorancia? — Exclamó avergonzada y molesta con un rubor debido al calor que sentía en su cara

— Él es el "Cazador de blanco"— dijo serio— Pero si es alguien por el cual él venía en persona debe ser alguien que puede ayudar ¿No Gaara? —.

— No. Debemos matarla—, alzó una de sus manos, arena comenzaba a reunirse en la palma de su mano— Apártate Naruto

— Espera, no hay que apresurarnos— Trato de decir Naruto un poco alterado y nervioso ya que cuando el peli rojo se ponía en el plan de matar a alguien no había quién lo detuviera

— Naruto-san tiene razón… Gaara-sama— Intervino una voz clara de una joven. Los tres voltearon para ver a una chica de cabello corto de color castaño, ojos miel, piel clara y vistiendo un simple vestido de color verde que cubría solo hasta sus tobillos, las mangas hasta parte de sus brazos y bordados en ellos de color azul claro— Onegai—

— Matsuri-chan—, murmullo Naruto al ver a la joven

•—**Fin de Capítulo****—****•**

* * *

_[Editando]__ Bueno, a seguir editando caps. _

_Se despide: __Naoki-sama__ La Musa de Asakura xD_


	2. Pervertido

**Capítulo **

**II**

Pervertido

Todo había tomado un rumbo muy desconocido para Hinata, primero su extraña nueva apariencia, después aterriza en una aldea que refugia, literalmente, a los seres sobrenaturales, su guía personal era una bestia legendaria y otra bestia quería cavar con ella. Era algo que hasta ahora nunca había pasado en si vida

— No te metas Matsuri— contestó el peli rojo

— Gaara-sama, como dijo Naruto-san. Podemos tener a esta chica como una ventaja, si es tan importante para él como para mandar a Orochimaru por ella, quiere decir que... — Matsuri trato de razonar con él con calma

— Es una amenaza— empezando a reunir arena a su alrededor

— Para nosotros, si, pero tal vez también para él— al escuchar eso Gaara lo pensó cuidadosamente y después de unos instantes dispersó la arena lentamente— Por ellos la quiere... al menos debemos tener eso en mente— dijo la castaña aliviándose un poco por la mirada pasiva del peli rojo

— Será responsabilidad suya— dio a Hinata una mirada tan fría como un hielo y se marcho caminando en dirección a otra habitación

— Gracias Matsuri-chan— susurro Naruto aliviado

— He no es de mi agrado ver a Gaara-sama así. Hola— mirando a Hinata quién se mantuvo al margen toda la conversación— Mi nombre es Matsuri—

— Ho-hola— contestó nerviosa— Soy Hinata Hyuuga—

— Bien… Hinata-san. Será mejor ponerte algo de ropa— mirando que lo único por lo que era cubierta era una manta blanca

— Pero así está bien— dijo Naruto haciendo puchero, Matsuri lo miró con ganas de meterle un palo en la boca

— ¡Pervertido! — Grito otra voz masculina integrándose a la conversación— Naruto-kun debes ser cortés con las mujeres— Dijo un chico apareciendo a velocidad sorprendente por las escaleras quedando en frente del rubio, pero dirigiéndose a una extrañada Hinata— Hola yo soy Rock Lee me llaman Lee, y soy la _"Bestia Verde"_ ¡Un gusto Hina-chan! — un sonriente peli negro se hizo notar, su melena parecía que había sido cortado con una jícara; era de reírse pero Hinata se contuvo por respeto

— Un g-gusto Lee-san— saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor en la frente

— Dejémonos de presentaciones y vamos a buscar ropa para Hina— Interrumpió Matsuri al ver los ojos de sus dos colegas, aunque podía decir que ambos eran un par de pervertidos excelentes— Naruto-san trae a Hinata-san conmigo— ordenó empezando su caminata hacía las escaleras

— Como digas— Murmuro a regañadientes y con frustración el rubio camino al mismo tiempo que Matsuri

— ¿Ropa? —, se pregunto la oji perla

— No me sorprende que no hayas usado ropa antes, siendo una Unicornio— Habló la castaña cuando pasaban por los poco iluminados pasillos— Pero deberás usarla mientras tengas esa apariencia… motivos de pudor— Informó

— Entiendo— en realidad no entendía nada, solo sabía que si quería respuestas debería esperar y exponerlas a su tiempo y momento

_«__Que aburrido__»_. Pensaba el rubio manteniendo la boca cerrada ante la poca conversación de las dos féminas _«__Como me gustaría que a Gaara lo parta un rayo__»_; Maldecía a su hermano por intervenir en la plática incompleta con la criatura que sostenía en sus brazos

_«__Espero no llegar a ser una molestia__»_. Pensaba Hinata observando a sus nuevos conocidos, movió los dedos de sus pies tratando de calmarse, pero su mente estaba tan concentrada en una cosa que sus ojos inconscientemente se habían posado en aquel que la transportaba. Visualizó a la perfección las melenas doradas moviéndose de un lado a otro como una especie de danza rebelde, pero los ojos de tono rubí no pasaron desapercibidos, claro hasta que esos ojos miraron los suyos, él se percató de la mirada de ella

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —, le preguntó con una ceja fuñida un poco incómodo

— He... — sonrojándose— No es... es solo que...— bajó la cabeza dejando que los mechones azulados cubrieran su sonrojo— Solo pensaba— susurro solo eso, en un intento de evitar más preguntas, sintió que no mintió del todo por lo que se mantuvo lo más tranquila posible

— Ah— de suerte, él no detectó que los ojos analizadores de Hinata lo estaban estudiando, en realidad dudaba que fuera uno de las bestias legendarias, no parecía muy listo. Al menos no era alguien del que debía temer

— Naruto-sama— llamó Hinata— Lamento ser una… visita inoportuna— una forma muy elegante de llamarse molestia a sí misma, el rubio se mantuvo serio

— No te preocupes— Dijo quitando la mirada calculadora, recobrando su tono infantil— Mientras más seamos en esta casa, mejor— le sonrió de tal forma que el corazón de la joven pálpito como en de un ratón «Y habrá menos soledad» dijo en sus adentros viendo hacia delante

— ¡Aquí estamos! —. Exclamo Matsuri abriendo una puerta de madera gruesa con bordes extraños— Entra Naruto-san y deja a Hinata-san en el colchón— Ordeno señalando la cama (una amplia, con sabanas negras de seda y bordes blancos, dos almohadas blancas enormes con plumas de ganso) saliendo— Iré por ropa al sótano…— Cerro la puerta, pero abrió rápido— ¡No te atrevas a aprovecharte de ella Naruto-san! — Grito desconfiada cerrando la puerta nuevamente de un golpe

_«__... Rara__»_ pensó Naruto molesto por la desconfianza— He, como sea, aquí vamos— sin bajar a la chica topo con la cama con sus piernas, miro a Hinata, sus ojos perlados en los que no podía ver su reflejo; preguntándose el porqué, pero era algo natural en ellos y no había nada para cambiarlo, se sentía extraño sosteniendo a una criatura tan indefensa como esa, tan frágil y pequeña

— Naruto-sama— sacó de sus pensamientos a la novena bestia. No sabía que más hacer, se quedó viéndola como un pintor a un paisaje a punto de plasmar en una hoja de papel, era algo incomodo— Creo que p-puedo b-bajar— le avisó con delicadeza sintiendo un ambiente pesado

— Si, perdona— estaba nervioso, sus ojos carmesí dejaron de ser tan penetrantes y recobraron esa gentileza con un sacudón de cabeza— No te muevas— le ordenó bajándola con cuidado, cuando sus manos tocaron las sabanas comenzó a retirarlas del cuerpo de Hinata dejándola acostada; ella lo veía con cuidado… como si quisiera ver más allá de lo que era en realidad, era peligroso seguir viéndola a los ojos, los unicornios eran sabios y ella rápidamente se daría cuenta del pasado de él si no tenía cuidado— Creo que ya… debo irme— parpadeo varias veces quitando el contacto visual entre ambos, se alejó y le dio la espalda

— Espere por favor— pidió Hinata alzando una mano hacía él- por favor- sin darse cuenta, al alzar su mano dejó que la manta se abriera dejando ver su nuevo cuerpo, por unos instantes se sintió un poco mareada y su rostro se tiñó de rojo al pensar lo que diría él si la viera así, por lo que rápidamente volvió a cerrar los extremos y manteniéndolos así con apoyo de sus dos brazos

El rubio no podría negarse ante una petición así, aflojo sus músculos; volteó nuevamente viéndola ¿Acaso estaba sonrojada? No debía ser su imaginación, regresó a donde estaba y se deslizó hacia abajo, murmuro con delicadeza

— Solo hasta que llegue Matsuri-chan… he obviamente me echará para vestirte— le dio nuevamente la espalda, se sentó apoyando su espalda a la cama, está era grande por lo que su cabeza topaba con el colchón, las piernas cruzadas dejó escapar un bostezo de león

— Gra-gracias Naruto-sama— siseo la unicornio cerrando los ojos esperando que la chica llamada Matsuri tardara más, la compañía de aquel "demonio" la hacía sentir protegida, cosa que agradecía enormemente.

Aún se mantenía consciente, escuchaba el canto de los grillos podía sentir las miradas penetrantes de los búhos afuera sentados en enormes árboles

— Naruto-sama— llamó Hinata abriendo los ojos acomodando su cabeza hacía el lado donde se supone que se había quedado el rubio acompañándola

— Mmm— gruño el rubio a su lado, al parecer se había quedado dormido

Hinata vio el techo, tratando de delinear las esquinas de ese lugar hasta llegar a algunas velas apagadas; un tocador enorme y un espejo del largo del joven Naruto o aún más, la cama en la que estaba acostada, un armario, la puerta de madera con grabados hermosos de ramas y hojas, y una ventana que al parecer era un balcón, las cortinas estaban cerradas al igual que el vidrio de la ventana, pero a fuera podía verse claramente la luna. Su familia regreso a sus ojos con un resplandor

Llevó algunos intentos pero al fin lo logró, puso sentarse sin caer de espaldas, ahora el siguiente paso era pararse y no tambalearse como un bebé

Matsuri llevaba consigo algunas prendas para la chica, algunas grandes y otras pequeñas ya que no sabía cómo era el cuerpo de aquel unicornio

— ¡Na-Naruto-sama! —, escucho al otro lado de la puerta— ¡Por favor! —, suplicaba un poco cansada como si hiciera fuerza— ¡De-déjeme ir! —

— ¡¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso eres boba?! — Gruño el rubio como si estuviera reteniéndola usando mucha fuerza

— ¿Qué demonios?- susurraba- ¡Naruto-san ¿Qué le había dicho?! — Abrió la puerta y como lo pensaba ahí estaban

Naruto arriba de ella pegando su pecho contra el de Hinata, la manta que traía se encontraba en el suelo por lo que hacía más horrorosa la situación, las piernas de la peli negra se encontraban completamente separadas con el rubio entre ellas y sus manos eran sujetas arriba de su cabeza por el chico

— Ma-Matsuri e-espera no ¡No lo confundas! — Gritaba Naruto desesperado y sonrojado

— ¡PERVERTIDO! — Exclamó haciendo que todo temblara

En la planta baja se encontraba Gaara tomando café delante de la chimenea encendida

— Adiós a la tranquilidad— Murmuro con los ojos cerrados

•—**Fin de Capítulo****—****•**

* * *

_[Editando]__ Bueno, a seguir editando caps._

_Por cierto me disculpo (otra vez) por la riña que me lleve ese día V.V pero sigo en mi posición, si no les gusta esté fic, simplemente no lo **LEAN**_

_Se despide: __Naoki-sama__ La Musa de Asakura xD_


	3. Aceptación

**Capítulo**

**III**

Aceptación 

Hinata se mantenía adentro de aquella habitación que denominaban "baño", en una tina de agua caliente rodeada de vapor, su cuerpo se relajaba y su cabello dejaba en el agua los restos de tierra; las heridas sufridas en su anterior encuentro estaban siendo tratadas por el vapor, veía a través de una ventana pequeña cubierta por barrotes de madera dejando ver las estrellas

— Seguro Naruto-sama e-está teniendo pro-problemas por mi culpa— se decía triste Hinata recordando lo que había pasado entre ellos dos

_Flash Back_

_La chica al fin había podido levantarse, sus pasos eran cortos y delicados pero caminaba después de caer de rodillas algunas veces, de un lado a otro practicando. Necesitaba aprender a usar esas cosas llamadas piernas, eso era su principal objetivo para poder ir a donde estaban sus familiares y amigos, seguramente el lugar donde se encontraban sería un lugar oscuro y tenebroso, y con eso en mente llegó paso a paso hasta el escritorio a la otra esquina de donde estaba la cama, hacía podido hacer más de quince pasos, sonrió por su éxito y se dio la vuelta tocando el frío de esquina del escritorio con los glúteos, y en ese momento su sonrisa se borró _

_Cayó el cuenta que sentía un frío horrendo, no tenía puesta encima la manta que le había dado el humano Sasuke y si no cuidaba ese nuevo cuerpo no tendría fuerza suficiente como para atacar a esa lacra de Orochimaru, así que viendo fijamente su nuevo objetivo, sus manos por instinto se alzaron de lado a lado como si caminara en la cuerda floja, y con lo que ya había practicado solo se tambaleaba como un bebé desde un escritorio hasta la cama, el sudor en su frente era obvia; era nueva esa forma de caminar por lo que era difícil _

_"Pu-puedo ha-hacerlo" se dijo Hinata lamiendo sus labios llevándose el sabor de su propio esfuerzo, casi estaba tocando la suavidad de la manta, pero sus torpes pies tropezaron cayendo de rodillas__—__ ¡Ah! __—__, se sostuvo en la esquina de la cama con sus manos, los dedos se aferraron a las sábanas y su cabeza estaba en dirección al piso "Mierda" sus brazos temblaban al momento que se quiso levantar y con esfuerzo pudo hacerlo__—__ Uf__—__ suspiro_

_Tomó la cobija y se la puso encima, necesitaba practicar más..._

_Ya lo había conseguido, después de algunos minutos (que le parecieron horas) lo había hecho, no caminaba como una mujer de elegancia pero caminaba mejor, había pasado de una esquina a otra y había fortalecido sus movimientos haciendo sentadillas, cayó una que otra vez de sentón pero ya estaba bien, camino tanto que terminó cansada, se dejó caer en el suelo a lado de Naruto. Quién curiosamente seguía dormido ¿o no lo estaba? _

«Creo que es mejor que deje de causar problemas aquí»_. Pensaba, ya había causado un daño a la residencia del joven Sasuke, no deseaba causar más, por otro lado su familia corría peligro y no tenía el lujo de quedarse a jugar y a esconderse de sus depredadores. Se levantó del suelo tratando de no hacer ruido, se acerco a la puerta con sus pasos lentos y cuando iba a girar el pomo la bestia legendaria le habló_

— _¿A dónde vas? __—__, le preguntó casi en un murmuro con los ojos aún cerrados_

— _Na-Naruto-sama, yo... no p-puedo que-quedarme aquí__—__, le dijo sin darse la vuelta pero sin dar vuelta al pomo_

— _¿Sabías que si sales de esta aldea ahora mismo morirás? __—__, no hubo consideración en sus palabras, pero lo que Hinata hacía le parecía completamente ilógico__—__ Ya me decía yo el motivo por el cual practicabas tanto__—__, abrió sus ojos viendo la espalda de Hinata__—__ Si vas ahora, solo te servirás en bandeja de plata__—__ se levantó y se estiró haciendo sonar sus huesos como una maraca__—__ Y lamento decírtelo pero mientras yo esté aquí no te irás en esas condiciones__—_

— _J-jamás le pregunte__—__ le dijo la chica con firmeza__—__ Además... yo estoy, segura de que venceré__—__ cuando iba a girar el pomo de la puerta la mano de Naruto sostuvo su muñeca quitándola de ahí, uso tanta fuerza que ella cayó al suelo de rodillas raspándolas__—__ ¡Ah! ¡De-déjame! __—__, exclamó con el dolor impresa en su voz_

— _Si haces que te suelte... te irás__—__ apretó más su mano__—__ Solo eso debes hacer__—__ le dijo ya con más calma_

— _Eso es chantaje__—__ Murmuró tratando de levantarse_

— _Eso es evitar que hagas alguna estupidez__—__ le dijo seriamente ayudándola de un tiró para que se levantará__—__ Entiende Hinata, si ahora te vas no podrás ganarle con esa poca energía que tienes y mucho menos si apenas puedes caminar con ese cuerpo__—__ Vio los ojos plateados, pero no se vio a él reflejarse en ellos, era tan especial__—__ ... Cualquier rito que quiera hacer, te necesita y no le ayudará matar a alguno de tu familia o alguno de tus amigos porque si te busca... no puedes dar por hecho que quiere perder a otro unicornio cuando te está buscando__—_

_Por más que ella lo negará en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón, pues esa era la realidad, sin embargo ella tiró un jalón y exclamó _

— _¡Quiero ir con ellos! __—__ Naruto se hartó y también la jaló hacía él apegándola a su pecho con su otra mano atrapándola de su cintura _

— _¡Pues que estúpida eres! __—__ la chica se retorcía intentando que él la dejará__—__ ¡¿Quieres morir?! ¡Dímelo y te mato ahora mismo! __—_

_Hinata dejó de moverse para ver bien los ojos teñidos de rojo que la miraban enfurecidos_

— _¡¿Quieres morir?! __—__ Repitió__—__ ¡Dilo! Sin miedo__— S__iseó__—__ Te aseguro que seré rápido__—__ la mano que sostenía la muñeca de ella dejó de hacer presión más no la soltó _

— _¿En verdad... me matarás? __—__ le preguntó con temblor en su voz, Naruto no se inmutó pero si pego en él esa mirada triste por parte de una criatura como ella__—__ ¿Lo harás si te lo pido? __—__, Hinata acercó su rostro al del demonio que la observaba sin ningún sentimiento aparente_

— _No sería... nada difícil…__—__ Murmuró pasando su mano izquierda de la cintura de aquella chica a su espalda deseando quitar esa molesta manta__—__ Atravesar tu cabeza... cortar tu cuello... o…__—__ el aroma de la Hyuuga lo contamino de pronto, estaba demasiado cerca__—__ Sacar, tu corazón__—__ tocó la punta de la nariz de Hinata con la suya _

— _¿Qué haces? __— P__reguntó la peli negra despertando del encanto supuestamente impreso en el ambiente, él por su parte parpadeo y regresó a la realidad__—__ Na-Naruto-sama... se lo pido... déjame ir__—_

«Me lleva el…»_ Pensó el rubio, cerró los ojos como meditando la petición, cuando los abrió solo se dedicó a llevar a la chica casi arrastras hacía la cama_

— _¿Q-qué haces? __—__, preguntó ella con miedo, ¿Qué planeaba hacerle? __—__ E-espere__—__ él la arrojó pero no hizo nada más_

— _Te quedas ahí... hasta que te recuperes__—__ Hinata arqueó la ceja y grito__—__ ¡No puedo hacer eso! __—__, se levantó sin darse cuenta que dejó caer la manta en el suelo_

_El rubio cansado de su terquedad y sin darle mucha importancia a la manta en el piso tomó ambas muñecas de la chica arrastrándola de regreso a la cama; y para asegurarse de que se quedará ahí se puso encima de ella haciendo a un lado sus piernas de modo que ella no tendría defensa alguna_

— _¡Na-Naruto-sama! ¡Por favor déjeme ir! __—__, suplicaba pegando su pecho contra el de él_

— _¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Acaso eres boba?! __—__, aferró más las muñecas de la chica contra el colchón y pegó más sus caderas contra las de Hinata, sino estuvieran en una situación así se quitaría y pediría perdón. La puerta se abrió; era Matsuri_

— _E-espera Matsuri…__—__ la vio alterarse__—__ ¡No lo confundas! __—__. _

— _¡PERVERTIDO! __—_

_Fin de Flash Back _

Después de que Matsuri sacará a Naruto de los cabellos aún con una paralizada Hinata viendo todo, los huéspedes de aquel castillo salieron buscando una explicación por el escándalo

Ahora Naruto se encontraba entre la espada y una maldita pared porqué Matsuri lo había tachado de pervertido ante todos, no era una gran noticia pero eso era vergonzoso

— ¡¿Qué mierda pasa?! —, grito un chico de cabello castaño y ojos negros con unas orejas de perro y una cola bastante larga que casi rozaba el piso con el pelaje del mismo color que su cabello

— Nada Kiba, es solo que Matsuri ha gritado... de nuevo— Dijo Naruto a lo que todos respondieron con un grito dando a entender que si pudieron notar ese detalle por sus cuentas— ¡Ya! —.

Matsuri quién ya habrá tenido suficiente

— Naruto-san o mejor dicho... Naruto-Hentai ha estado haciendo cosas indebidas contra Hinata-chan— fulminó al chico con los ojos

— ¿Quién es esa? —, se escuchó de uno al fondo

— Siéntense, la explicación será larga— cantó el rubio molesto, vaya que las hembras eran un peligro de un modo u otro

Después de que Matsuri contará todo lo que había pasado en tan solo unas horas, Hinata terminó de bañarse, aunque tenía problemas para vestirse por lo que mejor decidió meterse entre las cobijas después de secar su largo cabello sin nada puesto

Cerró los ojos y escuchó atenta a lo que los demás abajo decían, gritos, risas y murmuros; y después se puso a pensar en lo que Naruto le había dicho, y sabía que era verdad si salía en esas condiciones solo iba a que la matarán, a ella y a su familia. Rogaba por su bienestar en donde quiera que estuvieran, vio las palmas de sus manos con una mirada perdida; necesitaba ser más fuerte y los huéspedes del castillo probablemente podrían ayudarla. Se durmió con la esperanza de tener un mejor día muy pronto

— Eso es todo... ¿Alguna pregunta? — dijo la castaña terminando de relatar al fin

— Ninguna— aclaró un tipo de cabellos verdosos y ojos negros con una línea en vez de pupila color verde— ¿Pero... qué es lo que querrá hacer nuestro "sujeto" con esto? —

— No lo sabemos— dijo Naruto— Pero si lo que sea que quiera, necesita de Hinata, por eso no podemos dársela- todos en la sala se pusieron serios, pensativos y preocupados

— Creo que yo saldré un poco…— dijo un joven de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta con un traje muy tradicional

— ¿A dónde Shikamaru-san? —, preguntó Matsuri

— Con las sirenas... tal vez ellas sepan algo— se alejó de la multitud pasando a lado de Gaara, quién solo le dedicó un segundo para verlo

— Bien... desde ahora todos debemos mantenernos alerta— exclamó la castaña— ¡Entienden! —

— Claro / como diga / pues ya que— eran cosas que todos decían al retirarse, unos subiendo las escaleras y otros saliendo al patio trasero

— Yo me voy a dormir— dijo la chica de cabello castaño— Te vigilo Naruto-san— le murmuró seria al rubio, él solo torció la boca

— Hmp— iba a retirarse también pero la voz de Gaara lo detuvo

— Naruto... muy pronto, volveremos a ser lo que éramos... y si "él" consigue hacerse de lo que sea que quiere— cerro sus manos con fuerza— No tendremos de otra más que pelear—

— Lo sé— se limitó a decirle para después retirarse a su habitación, no necesitaba que nadie le dijera eso, él sabía a la perfección el motivo de su nacimiento, pero eso no quería decir que lo aceptara

•—**Fin de Capítulo****—****•**

* * *

_[Editando] __Bueno, este es el último cap. Que llevo, en la lista de este fic, me pongo a trabajar en el cuarto :D_

_Se despide: __Naoki-sama__ La Musa de Asakura xD_


	4. Locura

**Capítulo**

**VI**

Locura

Naruto se encontraba viendo cuidadosamente a lo lejos desde el piso más alto de aquel castillo al que había pedido _asilo_ unos cuantos años tras junto a Gaara, sus ojos azules no se despegaban de las hermosas montañas que se veían al horizonte, el sol lo cubría con su calorífico abrazo. Pero no podía evitar sentirse solo, completamente solo; aunque eso no era completamente nuevo para alguien tan _poderoso_ como _él_ y eso a veces le molestaba

Sasuke le había encargado proteger a la muchacha (bueno, en realidad fueron órdenes de Sakura interpretadas por el pelinegro) y Gaara había… pues, había dicho algo similar, solo que su hermano no fue demasiado concreto con ese: "_Cuídala"_

— Ahora, ¿qué hago? —, se dijo suspirando dejando que el aire matutino con un toque de humedad (por la lluvia anterior) se llevara sus penas y confusiones— Tal vez…

— Naruto-san— Llamó Matsuri atrás suyo

— Dime— contestó sin llegar a mirarla, sabía que eso a la castaña no le molestaba

— ¿Qué hará con Hinata-san? ¿La dejará ir? — Matsuri creía varias cosas con respecto a la situación que enfrentaba la señorita Hinata, pero lamentablemente su opinión solo podía influenciar a Gaara y a Naruto (y aunque sus palabras valían) pero si Sakura o Sasuke decían que debía irse, eso se haría

Lo que la muchacha no sabía, era que Sakura había ordenado proteger a la Hyuuga.

— ¡Por supuesto que no Matsuri! — Se levantó de aquella barda completamente sorprendido cambiando drásticamente a uno más serio para contestar la primera pregunta completamente serio— Es claro que la protegeré… si no lo hago…— bajo la mirada y susurro— Sería como extenderla hacía ese idiota de Orochimaru.

— Lo sabía— En realidad dudaba— Aunque…— la sonrisa abandono poco a poco la cara de Matsuri

— ¿Aunque?

— Me preguntó si ella sabrá algo de lo que _él_ quiere en realidad— Analizaba las opciones pero no llegaba a ninguna con toda seguridad

— Mmm, hablaré con ella…— antes de irse tocó con delicadeza el hombro de la mujer y le susurro— Por cierto, creo que Gaara está de buen humor hoy, me preguntó ¿Cómo le habrás hecho para hacerle cambiar de carácter?

Matsuri se sonrojó y Naruto rio ignorando los insultos de su amiga le mandaba desde lo lejos.

Hinata aún no lograba conciliar el sueño, aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo cuerpo eso uniendo el problema de su cazador anónimo, la duda la invadió: ¿En verdad deseaban ayudarla? ¿Por qué? ¿Ellos qué ganarían con ello?

Suspiro decepcionada de ella misma y su poca capacidad deductiva. Se suponía que los unicornios más viejos y sabios decían que las criaturas legendarias no eran estúpidas pero tampoco eran tan crueles como para dejar que uno de los _suyos_pasará cosas injustas, pero quién sabe si ese _loco_ era uno de los suyos.

"_Injusto_" se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza. No tenía sentido ponerse a pensar en cosas así

_« ¿Por qué nos hacen tanto daño? ». _Desde tiempos inmemorables, no solo los humanos los cazaban sino también ogros, dragones y demás criaturas, la mayoría eran nocturnas. Su abuelo le había dicho que el motivo de su caza era la luz que poseían en su interior, una que iluminaba hasta el rincón más oscuro; y eso debilitaba a los malvados

Entonces eso pensó en una sola cosa. ¿Eran cazados por locos que no podían estar en paz con su aura que querían quitar a de los demás?

Bufó cambiando de posición, su hombro derecho cargo todo el peso de su cuerpo al igual que su pierna

— Esto es una estupidez.

— Hinata— llamó Naruto después de tocar tres veces— ¿puedo pasar?

— Si— suspiro, lo que menos necesitaba era que alguien le hablara sobre lo mal que se veía en esa posición pero su consideración hacía los demás y el respecto que le tenía a su ahora _protector_ eran mayores que no le importo mucho lo que el rubio dijera de ella al entrar.

— ¿Y ese tono tan desanimado? —, preguntó después de entrar con algunas prendas nuevas

No se tardó.

— No sé qué hacer— cambio de posición, boca arriba. Naruto la miro (está vez) a su rostro puesto que todo lo demás estaba cubierto por un camisón blanco— Es decir, un loco me persigue porque puede que yo sea la última unicornio que le falta para a completar su maléfico plan…— Naruto asintió dejando la ropa en una mesita, la misma que Hinata había usado de apoyo para entrenar sus piernas— Pero ¿Qué logran ustedes con ayudarme?

— Uf…— negó con la cabeza, Hinata arqueó una ceja por tal acción del rubio— Lo qué pasa es simple… Orochimaru es nuestro enemigo, pero sabemos qué quién esta de tras de todo esto, es alguien con más poder. — Carraspeó y continuó— Gaara y yo nos enfrentamos una vez a él, pero antes de que pudiéramos acabarlo el muy cobarde huyo; aunque nosotros dos no estábamos en mejores condiciones que Surk cuando se marchó.

— Entonces… ese tal _Surk_ es quién me quiere en realidad— Naruto asintió

— Bueno, es el único idiota con tal confianza en sí mismo para controlar a Orochimaru—; Hinata por su parte lo pensó por dos segundos y se sentó lentamente apoyando su espalda en el cabecero de la cama pronunciando

— Que jodida

— Lo sé, por eso mismo no puedes salir, al menos no hasta que puedas moverte con más facilidad o puedas recuperar tus energías, las necesarias para poder defenderte.

— Entiendo—, musito pensativa

Naruto mantuvo la mirada en Hinata, sabía cómo se sentía, saber que su cabeza tenía precio no era algo de todos los días, Gaara junto a él se habían hecho amigos de Sasuke y Sakura después de aquella batalla. Cuando heridos y medio muertos de hambre llegaron a la aldea (todos los aldeanos se alarmaron) para dejar sus formas de bestias de cinco metros y tomar unas más humanas

Sin embargo Sakura le explico qué por ser bestias de tal poder no debía ser anormal que aún fuera de ese campo no pudieran regresar a sus formas originales. Gaara casi enloquece mientras él se encontraba viendo como unas humanas se bañaban, curiosamente nunca había visto un espécimen tan extraño de ese modo

Y no conoció la sexualidad y la _lujuria _hasta que vio a dos humanos fornicando en un establo de los Yamanaka

— ¿Tienes hambre? Acaba de salir una estupenda cosecha— Era mejor no pensar en esa noche o de lo contrarío nada bueno le pasaría a esa indefensa unicornio

— Claro— contestó saliendo de sus pensamientos. Se había centrado tanto en sus cosas que no pudo notar con claridad la mirada azulada sobre su rostro, pecho y abdomen. La seguridad de su amada familia la tenía inquieta y casi al borde de arrancarse los cabellos. Su hermana, su primo, su padre y su nana. Personas importantes estaba en peligro y ella… en otro cuerpo, débil e inmóvil. Al escuchar la pregunta respondió más por compromiso que por en verdad sentir hambre

— Ven…— le ordenó Naruto ofreciéndole su mano con una leve curva en sus labios. Hinata se sonrojo, no había visto una sonrisa en un ser humano, aunque el chico no fuera humano sino un demonio, era el caparazón quién la había cautivado por unos segundos— Te ayudo

— ¿He? ¡Sí! Gra-gracias— ella despertó de su encanto tomó la enorme mano delante suyo y se sintió diminuta, él era mucho más grande que ella

Tal vez aun recuperando sus formas originales él seguía siendo aun más grande y obviamente más fuerte que ella

— Hinata, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien— trató de animar mientras la ayudaba a quitarse las cobijas de encima. Ella se había sonrojado ¿Por qué? Quién sabe. Pero lo importante era su seguridad— Verás que muy pronto todo se arreglará.

— Lo sé… y se los agradezco— le susurro mirándolo. Nuevamente Naruto no se vio reflejado en ellos, pero prefirió no preguntar hasta el momento adecuado

— Hinata…— Susurro pasando la mano de la muchacha a su nuca tomando la cintura después de que ella tocara el suelo con sus pies—… ¿Estás segura de bajar afuera _así_?

Hinata despertó del segundo encantamiento y se miró, era verdad, la tela era demasiado delgada, moriría de frío. Pero el problema era ¿Cómo cambiarse si su cuerpo estaba más débil que la noche pasada y era una total inútil con esas _manos_?

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —, preguntó prometiéndose que si ella decía que "si" él no se aprovecharía por más que lo deseara

— ¿Me harías el favor? —

Ella aún no conocía la malicia y eso la hacía apetecible para alguien que si lo hacía; los ojos azules bajaron al piso y tomó la primera prenda… Trago saliva antes de temblar y dejar el vestido de color azul cielo

— Antes quiero que sepas una cosa— Dudo en sí decirlo o no pero al final su conciencia lo obligaba a hacerlo

— ¿Qué?

— Que…— calló— Nadie debe vestirte además de mí— Dijo completamente serio y técnicamente miserable, Hinata notó lo primero pero dudo de lo último

— No tengo problemas con ello, pero… ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Por nada en especial— Contestó— Mmm, entiende que estoy algo loco.

— La locura a veces provoca problemas…

— Pero a veces, nos salva de ellas ¿No crees?

— En realidad no— Sonrió nerviosa, Naruto rio y volvió a tomar el vestido entre sus manos para acercarse a ella. Después de todo, sabía una cosa; ambos eran extraños.

•—**Fin de Capítulo****—****•**

_Un capítulo algo pobre tomando en cuenta el tiempo que me tarde en subirlo, en verdad lo siento pero la inspiración no llegaba, no sé si poner capítulo "más" temprano, porque mi madre me ha castigado T.T_

_Gomene, hasta luego_

_Y me despido._


End file.
